1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to tie down fittings for retaining objects in a vehicle and more particularly to such a device which can be removably installed in cutouts formed in the vehicle floor, or side wall or into tracks attached to the floor or side wall.
2. Description of the Related Art
In vehicles such as vans, busses and aircraft, it is necessary to adapt the vehicle for handling either passengers or cargo. It is also necessary to accommodate passengers in wheelchairs. The normal passenger seats are usually secured in place. However, with the handling of wheelchairs and cargo, means for rapidly securing these objects to and releasing them from the vehicle floor must be provided. It is essential that such tie-down devices firmly secure the objects in place under any sort of motion which might be encountered during travel.
Various anchor fittings have been developed in the prior art for removably attaching objects to the floor or wall of a vehicle. Many of these are adapted particularly for use in aircraft and operate in conjunction with a track attached to the aircraft floor, this track having alternate notch and neck portions which matingly engage the fitting. Such devices are described, for example, in Jensen U.S. Pat. No. 4,708,549 issued Nov. 24, 1987; Knox et al. No. 4,256,424 issued Mar. 17, 1981; Howell No. 4,230,432 issued Oct. 28, 1980; and Parker No. 2,688,504 issued Sep. 7, 1954. These devices while providing good retaining action in the track employed generally lack the ease and rapidity of installation to be desired, particularly where many of such fittings need to be installed.